wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for January 17, 2017
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! It's time for the first Weekly WCRPG Update of 2017. First up this week: I apparently owe you all an apology - I failed to write an update last Monday (January 9th), which is when I said I would during the last update. Having not approached the project very much over the course of this past month, I for some reason thought that yesterday was the day that I said I would resume updates. That one's pretty much entirely on me, though in fairness none of y'all asked me about it this past week either... I won't say anything about missing the update yesterday - I slept in for the holiday, so what can y'all expect, right? For having been a month since the last update, I don't have a lot to report to y'all. I have made exactly no progress with Chapter 2.3 since the last update on account of having a pretty serious case of writer's block, which I have yet to get out of. In the meantime, though, I did try to get some work done on other portions of the campaign. On December 19th, I decided to go ahead and drop in an encounter template for Chapter 2.4, where the Demon's Eye Pack undergoes their first operation to capture a Drayman-II-class transport belonging to Bronte Corporation with the intent of getting food. I was able to come up with the main "five rooms" of the Chapter that day, defining the goals of each encounter and coming up with ideas for what will happen at each point. Since the goal of Chapter 2.4 is pretty straight-forward, the encounters damn near wrote themselves (if only). Which is good, since at the time I had little idea what I wanted to write about in the Chapter's prologue and epilogue. I did come up with some ideas for things to go there and dropped them into the template on December 20th before calling it quits for the holiday break. I discovered a continuity error when I came back to work on January 3rd while working on some of the ideas I'd had for Chapter 2.4's prologue: I refered to Halas Hodge as the Governor of the Border Worlds in Chapter 2.0, but after taking another look at what I had written in Chapter 6.0, Hodge is supposed to be the Chancellor of the Border Worlds Council (i.e. head of the Border Worlds Legislature, not the Chief of State). I decided to go ahead and substitute the correct name of the Governor (Bendt Guildenstern) into Chapter 2.0, which turned out to be much easier to do than to re-write everything to make Hodge the Governor. "Guildenstern", a Danish surname, has a meaning of "golden star", which in Kilrathi is bhuj'qith; substituting the name was therefore pretty easy. Despite having found this error on January 3rd, events in real life kept me from making the change until this past Monday. I also worked briefly on the narrative and dialogue in both Chapter 2.3 and 3.4. Finally, since I didn't seem to be making much progress in either Chapter 2.3 or 2.4, this past Tuesday I dropped in a template into Chapter 3.5, entitled Nislanbhak. This Chapter is unique in it is the first of several planned "non-plot" missions, the idea of which is to help lengthen the campaign if people desire without necessarily having to be played or be at all relevant to the plot. I haven't completely decided how I want to structure the non-plot portions of the campaign; I had the idea that I might not want to include any storyline with them, but rather just present a synopsis of events immediately prior to the mission and come up with some potential outcomes. My progress so far with that Chapter, aside from dropping in the template, is selecting a world for the setting. I do have a notion of what I want to do for the plot twist at the end, but as usual nothing has been set in stone at this early juncture. My Plan for this week - I really don't know. Technically, I've got three different portions of the game in progress now: Chapter 2.3, Chapter 2.4 and Chapter 3.5. In Chapter 2.3, I've got ideas for the story but no idea how the mission will go. In Chapter 2.4, I've got a pretty solid mission idea but it's missing key pieces, and there are some problems with prologue and epilogue. And in Chapter 3.5, I basically just have the template. It may be that this week I'll try to work on the plot in Chapter 2.3; assuming I make any progress there, I'll try to get the epilogue hammered out so I have an idea where Chapter 2.4 will start. I'm hoping things in RL will settle down soon; my log shows a lot of time lost there these past several months. I do know that I have one major event going on later this week which will eat into my time to work, but hopefully that'll be it for a while and I can finally get back to work on Elegy in earnest. And maybe regain my focus as well...three things at once is ridiculous... Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, January 23rd. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts